


Broodmare

by Reiya_Wakayama



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Conditioning, Dubious Consent, Forced Bonding, Forced Breeding, Forced Heat, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non Consensual, Sex Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-10
Updated: 2012-05-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 03:36:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reiya_Wakayama/pseuds/Reiya_Wakayama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Broodmare: an omega kept for breeding purposes only.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broodmare

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve wanted to try my hand at an omega ‘verse in this fandom, so here it is. In this ‘verse, omegas are considered property (this mostly pertains to peasants, but it can happen to noble families as well) and any that are not watched closely by families are often taken to be sold to wealthy families and such to become broodmares. There are the six genders in this ‘verse: alpha male/female, beta male/female, and omega male/female. As in this time of history, females have fewer rights than their male counterparts, so a female omega would be the lowest there is while an alpha female would be higher than a beta female. Also, as per the hierarchy, alphas are higher than betas that are higher than omegas, so an alpha female is higher than a beta male, usually. I do not condone forcing someone into bearing children and this is just a fic. For a better understanding of the genders, you can go to this page that I drew from: [HERE.](http://velvet-mace.livejournal.com/346617.html)

“Ah, your majesties, what an unexpected honor to have you come to my humble shop,” the shopkeeper says, posturing himself before the two men. “Please, how may I be of service?”

“We have come to purchase a broodmare,” Uther says, his drawl bordering on disinterest. Beside him, his son holds an expression of bland aloofness, as if the man is literally scum on his boot.

“Ah, you gentlemen have impeccable taste, to know of my shop. Please, come this way. I have a wide variety to pick from that might suit your tastes.” He leads the king and crown prince through the shop front and into the secondary building that houses his stock. “Please, are there any qualities you desire in this broodmare?”

“We will browse.”

“As you wish it; if you will wait here momentarily, I shall gather them. Please, you must be parched; there is wine on the side stand.” He scurries off into the backroom, leaving the two men to lounge on cushioned chairs, sipping wine lazily from their goblets. The shop owner comes back, “Sirs, they are ready for your perusal.”

Setting their goblets down, the two men stand and follow the shop owner into the room. The room is dimly lit around the edges, but in the center it is bright, light from the sun coming through windows placed strategically in the roof. The broodmares stand in the light, lined up in rows, awaiting inspection.

Walking forward, Uther starts on the left. The first five he goes through with barely a glance. Slowly, he works his way through the thirty broodmares, until five stands alone. “Arthur, this will be your broodmare, you must make the final choice,” Uther says aloud, beckoning his son over.

Walking over, Arthur inspects them over slowly. They are all similar in coloring, fair skin, lithe forms, though the hair color varies with three brunettes, one blonde and one red head. Starting with the blonde he gets to work, running quick hands over limbs and torso, inspecting them with the eye of an expert. “The prince knows his flesh,” the shopkeeper murmurs and Uther just smirks.

By the time he is finished, he dismisses the blonde and two of the brunettes. Standing back, he runs a second eye over them. The red head is a few inches short of him, soft curves, and glowing peach toned skin. Green eyes look down from beneath fine red brows. The brunette is tall, maybe half an inch taller than him with long lean lines and glowing blue eyes settled under dark brows and lashes. Yes, the brunette would do nicely.

Dismissing the red head, he walks around the brunette one last time before looking at his father. “He will do.”

“The prince has impeccable taste. I found this one just inside Cenred’s kingdom. Such fine stock among peasants, what else could I do but snatch him up before someone else did. Though he did take some time to break in, but he is worth it,” the shopkeeper continues on, unaware of the lowering brows of the king.

“And your methods of breaking in are…?” Uther asks lowly.

“Oh, Sire, I do nothing like that. I am not like those ham-handed men who believe that pain is the only way to break a broodmare. No, I work by repetition and reward until they come to accept their fate. Believe me, he is well trained.”

Uther sniffs, “We shall see. I would like my own physician to look him over before closing this bargain. If he is as you say he is, then you will be paid in full.”

“Whatever your majesties deem necessary is enough for me.” The man bows his head. “I shall prepare him for the journey.” Nodding, the two men leave to finish their wine as the shopkeeper wraps their purchase.

“Here you are. He’s all ready for you.” He leads the way out of the store for them, where their guards and a carriage wait for them. Nodding one last time to the shopkeeper, they climb into the carriage, placing the broodmare on the seat opposite as the carriage lurches and starts forward towards the castle.

Once there, it is quick work to bundle him up the stairs to Gaius, the Court Physician. The older man is waiting, his instruments and work table already prepared in advance. They leave the broodmare there, leaving him to Gaius’s care.

The physician sets to work, hands gentle as he inspects the brunette as he lies on the examination table. Running a soothing hand over quivering thighs, he finishes his inspection. Wiping away any remaining mess, he helps him into his clothing. Sending a guard to fetch the king and prince, he settles the brunette onto a stool near the fire, a cup of water in his hands.

“Well,” Uther asks, stepping into the room. Gaius waits for the prince to shut the door behind him before speaking.

“He is a fine specimen. Fit and strong, I found no problems with him. He is a little on the thin side, but that is most likely from where he is from and not the shop owner, but a steady diet should put some meat back on his bones. He can bear many children for you sire, though preferably spaced out so as not to tax his body. You have chosen a fine broodmare,” Gaius finishes.

Nodding, Uther beckons to the two servants that have followed him. “Send for my clerk.” The servant leaves with a hasty bow. “You, get the side chamber of the prince’s rooms ready for suitable habitation.” Bowing as well, the servant hurries off to do the king’s bidding.

“I will hold him here until his room is ready.” Nodding the two men leave the room. Waiting until the door is shut; Gaius walks over to the brunette and settles onto a stool beside him. “What is your name?” Blue eyes glance up at him, confused as to why he is being addressed. “We will soon get to know each other very well. I would prefer to have a name to call you by.”

Finally, he speaks, “Merlin.”

“Hello Merlin. Although it may not seem it, you are in one of the better places. The prince will treat you properly. I’m sure you’ve heard rumors about other masters, but this is not such a place.”

Merlin just nods and doesn’t say anything. Sighing, Gaius stands up and walks back to his table, clearing it of the items he had used for the examination. It is quiet as the minutes pass before the depart servant returns.

The halls echo with end of the day activities as the castle prepares for the coming night. The rooms they show him to are empty of the prince. Following the servant, he is led to an adjacent door. The room is small, but well furnished, with a nice bed, a chest of drawers, a basin for holding clean water, and a small side table.

“The prince left a message: ‘You are to be ready for tonight.’” Merlin nods in understanding to the servant and shuts the door after him. It is quiet inside and he stands in the middle of the room for a moment, lost on what to do.

Shaking himself, he begins to explore. The chest of drawers yielding clothing, belts, cloak clasps, even a small dagger. A small discreet drawer near the bottom opens up to reveal items for the prince’s use. Not wanting to get in trouble for disturbing them, he shuts the drawer again. A small window opens into the room. Opening it, he lets the late afternoon breeze flow into the room.

~*~

Night is approaching when there is a knock at his door. Opening it, he finds Gaius standing before him with a few servants behind him with a wooden tub. Stepping back, he lets them in. He and Gaius stand to the side as the servants fill the tub up with water that steams faintly.

Merlin barely even twitches when they grab at him and pulls him forward, peeling clothing away. He sits in the tub, letting them clean him, still as a statue. He is dried quickly and wrapped into a robe soon after and they set about taking the dirtied water out.

As the last servant leaves and shuts the door, Gaius finally speaks. “Do you require any help in preparing?” Merlin shakes his head. “This is for you.” He holds out a vial, the fluid in it blood red. Taking it, he knocks it back, the taste fowl and sticking to the back of his throat.

Gaius is ready though and hands him a goblet of water to wash the taste away. “Someone will arrive to escort you to me for an examination later.” Merlin nods and Gaius takes the hint that he wants to be alone. Gripping his shoulder quickly, Gaius leaves, shutting the door behind him.

The potion is fast working. He can feel the heat spreading through his limbs to curl in his lower belly. Already he is wet, the muscles loosening as the forced heat starts to take affect and his body shifts to be ready.

Merlin stands there for a moment, staring into space, adjusting to the sudden change. Finally, he rouses himself. Going to the small, discreet drawer, he opens it and looks for the items he needs. Everything is there that they could possible need and he breathes in deeply before pulling out what he needs.

Opening the vial of faintly scented oil, he covers his fingers and sets about preparing himself more than his body does naturally. It will be easier on his body to be prepared ahead since most alphas refuse to wait. It is awkward doing it by himself, but he manages. Finished, he draws forward the second item. Smoothly polished to a high gloss, the wooden plug is cool to the touch. Holding it in his hand until it warms enough, he slowly presses it into his body until it fit snuggly. He shivers at the feel of it, his muscles clamping down on it while inside he aches for something more. He put the oil away with shaking hands for the moment and goes to wash his hands. It will be some time before his heat truly sets in.

~*~

He isn’t sure of how much time has passed, but the sound of the outer chamber door opening and closing wakes him from a light doze. Jerking up, he stares at the door, heart beating fast with each second that goes by. He can see light flickering under the door from the fireplace, but other than a few thumps from the other side, he has no idea what his new master is doing.

Suddenly, the door is opened and he wonders how the prince had been so quiet, but he just stares up at the prince. “Have you eaten yet?” he asks. Merlin shakes his head. “Come,” he motions for Merlin to follow him out of the room.

The table is occupied by two plates and a center platter with fruits and meats piled on it. “Eat what you want,” the prince says, grabbing a few items to put on his plate. He doesn’t sit with Merlin though, instead carrying it over to another table piled with parchment and quill and ink pots. When he passes by Merlin, he inhales deeply, smelling Merlin’s scent and then continues on.

Merlin eats slowly and watches the prince out of the corner of his eye. The prince spends more time reading, writing or drinking from his water goblet than eating, but he still stops for a moment as if just realizing that the food is there and eats a small portion before going back to his work. This goes on for a while and Merlin has long since eaten his fill by the time the prince seems to finish his work and food, amazingly at the same time.

By now, Merlin can feel the blood pounding in his ears, the room starting to heat up as his heat settles fully over him. He can feel himself becoming even wetter, but with the plug, none of it escapes, staying bottled up inside him.

Merlin shifts slightly, uncomfortable on the hard wooden chair. He freezes when the prince’s eyes flick up to him, holding him in place. The prince breathes deeply, his eyes darkening and Merlin knows that the prince finally deems him ready.

Merlin’s throat clicks as he swallows nervously. The prince stands effortlessly, prowling from around his table towards Merlin. He sits frozen in his chair as the prince walks around him, breathing deeply, a low rumble sounding in the air.

“What is your name?” he asks in the quiet room and Merlin jerks at the sudden noise, the spell the prince had been weaving over him breaking.

“M-Merlin,” he breathes out.

“Hmm, you smell good, Merlin,” the prince says softly, bending down to run his nose along Merlin neck. Merlin jumps as a wet tongue licks along his pulse point, a small mewl escaping from his throat.

The prince’s laugh rumbles deep in his chest and before Merlin can so much as prepare for it, he bites down on the junction between neck and shoulder. Merlin cries out, scrabbling for something to hold onto and ends up clutching at the prince’s muscled shoulder behind him.

The prince lets go, tongue swiping at the bite mark, licking up a few drops of blood that come up. Merlin is shaking, a small needy sound coming out of his throat. “You’re mine now, Merlin,” the prince growls out. He grabs Merlin by the arm and yanks him out of the chair.

Pressed up against him, Merlin can feel the heat rolling off the prince, the hard line pressing into his leg, the feeling of his knot making Merlin’s mouth go dry and then wet as he salivates. The prince presses close, sniffing along his neck, in his hair. He pushes even closer, pressing a harsh kiss to Merlin’s lips, taking his mouth with ease.

Merlin doesn’t care anymore about the noises coming from his throat. He needs, needs so badly. His body aches with it, shaking and shivering, pumping out his scent, trying to get him to get on with it.

The prince seems to finally reach his breaking point, dragging Merlin across the room to throw him face down on the bed, his legs over the side and his ass in the air, only the robe covering him. With an impatient noise, the prince yanks at the robe until the knotted belt comes undone and it is yanked off of Merlin. He throws it in a corner.

Merlin clutches at the bedclothes as the prince runs his fingers along the plug, the sensation sending jolts of pleasure rocketing through him and he whimpers softly, hips pressing back, wanting the prince to do more than touch. With gentle fingers, the prince pries the plug out and all the bottled up fluid runs out, down his legs, filling the room with his scent instantly.

Merlin cries out as he thrust two fingers into him. “All ready for me and everything. So loose, you could probably take my knot on the first try, couldn’t you? Such a little knot slut,” the prince whispers softly, fingers working in and out of Merlin slowly, making the omega jerk and whine in the back of his throat.

The prince withdraws his fingers, much to Merlin’s dismay. He turns his head slightly and can see him stripping out of the corner of his eye. He only gets a glimpse of the prince’s cock before he moves out of his line of sight, but what he sees makes him tremble even more.

“Further on the bed on hands and knees,” he orders and Merlin rushes to obey. He’s barely into position when the prince is behind him, leaning over his back, arms around him. “You are mine now and no other will ever touch you, is that understood?” he asks as he plays with a nipple.

Merlin gasps and forces out “yes,” pressing back into the curve of the prince’s body, the hot line of his cock pressing teasingly at the cleft of his arse. “Please,” Merlin begs, hips pressing back. “Please fuck me.” He needs so badly and the prince’s being cruel, leaving him in this position.

The prince pulls back and for a second, Merlin thinks he’s leaving. That he’s going to leave Merlin like this. Merlin panics, a soft whine coming out. “Shh, I’m not going anywhere,” he says, running a soothing hand along Merlin’s back.

And then there’s something blunt and hot pressing into him and Merlin can only whine for a different reason, gasping as he’d filled slowly, taking his time, one hand on Merlin’s hip, the other running along his back.

By the time the prince is nearly seated inside him, his knot pressing against Merlin’s rim, they’re both panting. Arthur pulls back just as slowly until only the head is left and then his hips snap forward and Merlin cries out.

“Say my name,” Arthur growls out.

“Arthur,” Merlin says breathily.

After that, Arthur sets a brutal pace, hips thrusting into Merlin, forcing pleasure to shock his system. Merlin’s coming before he knows it, nearly screaming as the pleasure swamps his body. And still Arthur fucks him through it.

Eventually though, the prince can’t hold off anymore. Merlin’s loose enough now that his knot, though bigger than the plug, pops in without much resistance. Merlin’s body clamps down on the knot, holding Arthur in place.

He can feel Arthur’s semen filling him, each twitch of his cock as he comes and comes. They’re tied together until Arthur is finished. They fall to the bed on their sides, panting heavily. Merlin can still feel Arthur coming inside him.

Arthur’s running gentle hands over him and Merlin grows tired. This isn’t over. His heat has only just started, but for the moment, he can doze, safe in his alpha’s arms. Merlin presses closer to Arthur, feeling safer than he has in a long time.

**End**


End file.
